


Practise makes perfect

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Alec feels like his soldier's hands aren't fitting to braid their daughter's hair. Magnus lets Alec use his hair to practise.





	Practise makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting too much angst lately. I missed writing fluff.

“Her hair was a mess,” Magnus said as he slumped down to the couch next to Alec. He’d been in their daughter’s room, putting the five-year-old to bed. 

“When is it not?” Alec asked, looking at Magnus with amusement in his eyes. Their little girl was energetic, always moving. And it showed on her long wavy hair that got easily tangled. 

“When I brush it in the morning and put it up,” Magnus replied, his eyebrows rising in challenge. “You should really start doing that too.”

“I don’t know how,” Alec replied, his gaze falling to his hands on his lap.

“C’mon Alec, I’m sure you’ve seen someone use a hairbrush,” Magnus said in a joking manner, reaching to card his fingers through Alec’s unruly hair, the action causing Alec to look back up with a tiny smile. “And I’m not expecting you to braid it necessarily. A simple ponytail would be enough.”

“I know how to braid hair,” Alec said, surprising Magnus a little. “In theory. I’ve seen Izzy do it and it doesn’t look too difficult. It’s just-”

Alec trailed off at that and Magnus waited patiently, giving his husband time to gather his thoughts. 

“I’ve never had long hair and I’m afraid I’ll hurt her. These hands aren’t used to tasks as delicate as that,” Alec ended the explanation, showing his hands to Magnus like they somehow proved his words. 

It was true that the hands were big and calloused from all the different weapons they’d held over the years, but Magnus also saw the nimble fingers of an archer, and the hands that were capable of a touch so incredibly tender.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t hurt her,” Magnus said, his words soft as he took Alec’s hands to his.

“Not intentionally,” Alec said, still holding his ground.

“Tell you what,” Magnus said, rising up from the couch and sitting down to the floor between Alec’s legs, his back against the couch. “I’ll let you practise.”

And with a snap of his fingers Magnus’ hair was free of product, the longer strands on top of his head falling down to his face. He got comfortable on the floor, leaning further into the couch while he waited for Alec to start.

But it seemed like Alec was stunned by the sudden turn of events, because it took a while before Magnus felt fingers in his hair, softly combing through it. Magnus hummed in appreciation at the touch, closing his eyes.

“Let me know if I hurt you,” Alec said eventually, and Magnus was happy he was using the opportunity to practise.          

“I will.”

It went on for a while, Alec practising and Magnus being on the verge of falling asleep. It was clear that Alec was being unnecessarily careful with his movements, the short braids loose. But it was progress, and Magnus was sure that with more practise Alec would gain more confidence. 

Magnus certainly was willing to let Alec practise as much as he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THINGS ARE GOING TO GET SAPPY IN THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> I've gotten a lot of nice comments lately, and I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has commented, left kudos, or simply read my stuff. Seeing so many people read my writing is quite honestly insane? Your nice comments make me smile every time and I wish there were a way to express how much they mean to me. Until they invent better words, I have to settle for thank you, and I hope you'll continue liking the things I write in the future :)
> 
>  
> 
> [You can find me from tumblr too!](https://www.sugarandspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
